


Daddy, please

by Quy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Noiz in panties, Noiz in stockings, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, garbage, kill me, kounoi, noijaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quy/pseuds/Quy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short PWP about Noiz and Daddy Koujaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, please

**Author's Note:**

> Probably bad characterization and bad writing idk
> 
> This is literally the first fanfiction I've ever written in my life 
> 
> Please comment with constructive criticism and whatnot <3  
> or if you liked it, idk

“Please… daddy.” muttered Noiz through gritted teeth. All his focus and willpower at the moment was being used not to look at Koujaku, not to make eye contact, not to punch him straight in that damn smug mouth of his.

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” Koujaku cooed and perked an eyebrow, the hands on Noiz's hips pressing him down harder. The taller of the two was always amused at how much this embarrassed Noiz. The blonde almost regretted bringing up wanting to try this with Koujaku. He'd been way too smug about it ever since.

“I said… Please, daddy.” Noiz huffed through his nose after the words stubbornly slipped past his puckered lips. He gripped the upholstery of the couch behind Koujaku's head tightly, fighting the urge to do the same to the other's silky hair.

“Please what?” Koujaku gripped Noiz’s chin lightly and tilted the blonde's head down to force eye contact. “You’re not being a very good boy today, Noiz.” A haughty smirk spread across his face and he thrusted his hips up suddenly, causing the other boy’s length to smack against his own skin lightly inside his lime-green panties.

Noiz gasped and his cheeks immediately flushed red. He felt small drops of precum surface at the head of his cock and groaned slightly, quickly biting his lip and quieting himself. His teeth moved from his teeth to his tongue, biting it in frustration with enough pressure to draw blood. In a quick decision to hold back his embarrassment, he leaned in close to Koujaku, nipping at his ear before whispering, half-whining, half-demanding, “please, daddy. I want you to _fuck_ me, daddy. I promise I’ll be a good boy now.”

Koujaku’s entire body shuddered, his cock twitched beneath his clothes, and red liquid began dripping down his face from his nose. _Fuck._ His skin flushed red in embarrassment and his hand immediately flew up to wipe the blood with the sleeve of his kimono. He heard Noiz snicker above him and shot him an angry glance.

He scowled and pulled at the bands of Noiz’s black and white striped thigh-high stockings. He let them snap back down against the blonde's leg, making a loud slapping sound. “Shut up, brat.”

Noiz twitched slightly as he felt the sting of his stockings against his skin. “Sorry, _old man._ ” He smirked mischievously and all the embarrassment he felt just moments ago had completely vanished, at Koujaku's expense, of course.

Koujaku grit his teeth and flipped the blonde over, pinning him down on the couch by his throat and straddling his thighs. He watched Noiz with a careful eye, making sure not to actually hurt him. “What was that, boy? You promised you’d be good.” He raised a brow, grinding his hips down hard against Noiz’s.

Noiz choked a bit and squirmed until Koujaku loosened his grip. As soon as he finished gasping for air, Noiz whimpered, “I’m sorry, daddy!”

The older boy smirked and gently wiped the shallow tears that had formed at the corners of Noiz’s eyes. “You’ll be a good boy for me now, right, Noiz?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Yes what?”

“I’ll be a good boy for you, daddy.” All of the embarrassment in Noiz's face and voice had completely vanished by now and been replaced by impatient desire.

“ _Good._ ” Koujaku slipped off Noiz’s panties and tossed them aside, leaving him only in stockings. He then started removing his own clothes, letting the soft fabric fall loosely off his shoulders and onto the floor first, then moving on to the rest of his garments. Once nude, he sat back on the couch between Noiz’s legs and leaned over him, his eyes sparkling with lust for the blonde beneath him. Koujaku slipped two fingers into Noiz’s mouth, wriggling them around and scissoring them against his tongue.

Noiz licked and sucked on the other’s fingers hungrily, covering them in saliva as quiet, pleading moans escaped his throat. Meanwhile, Koujaku used his other hand to stroke both of their erections pressed together, his breathing gradually becoming more and more shallow and scattered.

Koujaku pulled his fingers out of Noiz’s mouth and reached for the lube he'd left on the end table. He could feel Noiz writhing impatiently underneath him and he hurriedly popped open the cap and coated his fingers generously in the substance. After setting the lube down, he turned his attention back to Noiz, carefully pressing a finger against his entrance. Noiz's hips twitched a bit in anticipation and he bit his lip, looking up at the taller boy. He rolled his hips forward to encourage Koujaku to press into him, a demand which was met with a smirk and a less-than-gentle thrust of Koujaku's finger.

“Da-daddy, ah-“ Noiz moaned loudly before being cut off by Koujaku’s other hand pressing down against his neck. Not long after, Koujaku added a second, then third finger into the writhing blonde's hole, curling and scissoring them inside him. He lifted his heavy hand from Noiz's throat and let him catch his breath and stop choking before asking, “What are you, Noiz?”

“I-I’m a cockslut.”

Koujaku pulled his fingers out abruptly and reached for the lube again. “Whose?”

Noiz shivered and whimpered quietly, pressing his hips towards Koujaku eagerly. “Yours.”

“Say it right.” Koujaku started coating his cock in lube without taking his eyes off Noiz, glaring intensely at the blonde. 

“I’m your cockslut, daddy.” He whined and shoved his hips forward in a desperate attempt to make Koujaku _hurry up._ Noiz wanted more, more, more and he'd say anything Koujaku wanted to get what he needed. 

Koujaku let out a breathy groan and pressed the head of his cock into Noiz, holding him by his hips. He dug his fingernails into the skin of Noiz's hips roughly as the blonde threw his head back and a loud whimper broke free from his throat.

Noiz let out shamelessly loud whimpers and moans as Koujaku started moving his hips, thrusting inside him gradually deeper and harder as their time passed. Koujaku watched him, knowing from the way Noiz was arching his back and choking on his own erratic breath that he wouldn’t last much longer. He grit his teeth and thrust in deeper, feeling himself getting closer and closer as well.

“A-ah, daddy!” Noiz’s cum splattered across his stomach, leaving the boy panting and writhing in pleasure as Koujaku continued to thrust into him. He pushed in deep one final time and stayed there, thick white ribbons of cum spilling out of the blonde's hole. 

Koujaku pulled out after a few seconds, panting heavily, then leaned down over Noiz to kiss him tenderly on the lips before looking into his half-lidded eyes. “What do you say, Noiz?”

Noiz scowled and turned away, still making an obvious effort to calm his rapid heartbeat and shallow breath. He wiped tears from the corners of his eyes and mumbled stubbornly, “Thank you, daddy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash bye


End file.
